Shinju no Fuji Monogatari
by psycheros
Summary: Jepang, 1560. Seluruh negeri berkecamuk dalam perang saudara berkepanjangan yang kelak akan dikenal sebagai Periode Sengoku. Hasebe, putra seorang daimyo sekaligus jenderal perang paling dimusuhi, disembunyikan dalam benteng sang ayah yang tak tertembus karena statusnya sebagai seorang botai-laki-laki yang dapat mengandung. Historical AU Omegaverse.


**glosarium**

 **天の騎士** ( _ten no kishi_ , lit. "ksatria surga"): **alpha**.

Sebagian besar laki-laki, meskipun ada yang perempuan. Perempuan alpha tidak dapat mengandung. Karakter utama posesif dan dominan. Nalurinya adalah memimpin dan menguasai. _Ten no kishi_ akan mengalami masa birahi (disebut _g_ _ūfu—_ tornado—karena membuat para _ten no kishi_ menjadi sangat agresif) setiap satu tahun sekali yaitu pada musim panas, sebuah evolusi alam sehingga jika ia membuahi _ryō_ atau _botai_ , anak-anaknya akan terlahir pada musim semi yang hangat.

 **両** atau **了** ( _ryō_ , lit. "keduanya" atau "lengkap"): **beta**.

Laki-laki dan perempuan hampir sama rata, perempuannya dapat mengandung. Karakter mereka cenderung lebih tenang daripada _ten no kishi_ , tetapi masih memiliki naluri untuk mendominasi. Biasa menjadi pengikut setia _ten no kishi_ karena tertarik pada kharisma sosok penguasa. Tidak memiliki masa berahi, tetapi bisa membuahi atau mengandung kapan saja.

 **母体** ( _botai_ , lit. "tubuh ibu", "rahim"): **omega**.

Sebagian besar perempuan, meskipun ada yang laki-laki. Keduanya dapat mengandung. Karakter utama submisif dan merawat, sesuai dengan perannya sebagai seorang induk. Mengalami masa berahi (disebut _nureta—_ basah—sebab dari genitalia mereka mengalir cairan berferomon yang mengundang _ten no kishi_ ) dalam jangka waktu yang variatif, dari tiga bulan hingga satu tahun sekali.

 **空** **虚** ( _kūkyo_ , lit. "kekosongan"): **gamma (aseksual)**.

Laki-laki dan perempuan hampir sama rata, tidak memiliki nafsu seksual. Perempuannya tidak dapat mengandung. Karena tidak terdorong oleh nafsu seksual, mereka cenderung sangat logis dan sinis; banyak di antara mereka menjadi pemberontak. Karena dianggap berbahaya, para _kūkyo_ dilarang memperoleh pendidikan dan kebanyakan dipelihara sebagai budak; meskipun banyak pula _kūkyo_ yang lolos dengan menyamar sebagai _ten no kishi_.

oOo

.

oOo

Di kediaman Ayahanda, Hasebe adalah batu permata curian.

Ayahanda menyimpannya dalam perut terdalam benteng, sebuah mahligai tersembunyi di balik kelopak wisteria. Ia bersandang hanya sutera terbaik dan membaca sajak-sajak penyair masyhur, tapi di pergelangan kaki dan tangannya adalah rantai tak kasat mata. Ayahanda tidak pernah mengizinkannya melangkah barang sejengkal dari taman firdausnya—padang luas bersembul bunga dan kupu-kupu itu adalah sangkar emasnya. Hasebe adalah harta berharga sekaligus noda tinta bagi keluarga.

"Lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu."

Para dayang memanjanya sebelum ia mengenal kata manja: menyandangkan kimononya, membasuh rambutnya dengan minyak mawar, membersihkan biji dari anggur yang dikudapnya hingga ia semula tak tahu bahwa buah itu mengandung biji. Namun tak ada yang memanjakannya lebih daripada Kakak; sang ksatria kebanggaan keluarga dengan seratus kuda jantan dan sebelas pembawa panji yang setia mengawal di belakang punggungnya.

Kakak meletakkan buah tangan perjalanannya kali ini di pangkuan Hasebe. Pemuda mungil itu menelengkan kepala, jemarinya yang panjang lentik (ujungnya beku oleh kapal, jejak-jejak mendentingkan shamisen dan koto bertahun-tahun) mengelus benda pipih panjang berbalut kain tebal di pahanya. Ia tak berani membayangkan, rasa gentar akan kekecewaan terlalu mencekiknya.

"Aku tahu kamu menginginkan ini," Kakak berujar, turut membelai balutan kain sutera yang dibebat tali merah itu dengan sayang, seolah benda itu adalah bayi mereka. "Maka ketika aku bersua Hiromitsu- _sensei_ , seniman terhebat di Rumah Pedang Soushu, aku tak dapat menahan diri. Dan betapa murah hatinya _sensei_ itu, sebab ia menempakan ini khusus untukmu."

"Apakah _Otōsama_ tahu?" Hanya itu yang menjerat hatinya sekarang. Jantungnya berdebur oleh rasa rindu, ingin segera menelanjangi hadiah itu dan bertemu bilah indah dalam lindungannya, tapi pada saat bersamaan ia sungguh segan. Ia tidak pernah mengkhianati Ayahanda sebelumnya.

Kakak terkekeh kecil. "Jika tahu, beliau akan memerintahku untuk menukarnya dengan bunga."

Sebab pedang adalah benda sakral milik para ksatria. Sebab tangan Hasebe yang terlalu mengasih akan mematahkan bara jiwanya, menumpulkan tajam tebasannya. Mereka senjata bukan kelopak bunga, memberikan mereka pada kaumnya adalah penghinaan, bukan baginya tetapi bagi para pedang.

"Terima kasih, _Oniisama_ ," Hasebe tersenyum, tangannya mengusap sekali lagi pedang yang masih lelap berselimut sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. "Tapi _Oniisama_ tahu, saya tidak bisa."

"Hasebe—"

"Tidak bisa, _Oniisama_ ," sang adik menggeleng anggun, seolah kepalanya hanya ranting sakura yang tidak sengaja bergoyang tertiup angin. "Saya tidak bisa—tidak _boleh_ merawatnya. Dia tidak akan bahagia menjadi milik saya."

Bukankah hakekat sebuah pedang adalah terjun dalam perang? Di mana harga dirinya jika ia harus mendekam bersama Hasebe dalam penjara abadi ini—penjara indah bertabur warna yang mengasingkan dia dari sebenar-benar dunia?

" _Shinju no Fuji_ -ku, Hasebe," Kakak menghela napas kuat menggeleng mantap. Garis-garis wajahnya begitu keras, ia adalah cermin masa lalu Ayahanda. "Kamu mungkin tidak mendengarku. _Dia dibuat untukmu_. Dia tidak akan menyahut pada siapa pun, kecuali pada perintahmu."

" _Oniisama_ , saya tidak dapat menebaskan senjata."

Tugasnya adalah duduk manis dan menerima curahan hadiah dari Kakak dan Ayahanda (juga para adik, nanti setelah mereka cukup dewasa). Hadiah-hadiah cantik berwangi bunga, lapisan sandang berajut emas, boneka-boneka berbibir merah. Tangan Hasebe diciptakan untuk berdoa dan memusik nada-nada elok. Pedang bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi haknya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengayunkannya, Hasebe. Dia sudah melindungimu hanya dengan bersamamu." Kakak membimbing jemarinya mengudar tali-tali merah itu perlahan, dan mungkin Hasebe adalah durhaka yang menyeleweng dari kehendak Ayahanda sebab ia menurut saja. Mungkin hati kecilnya memang ingin membangkang.

Napasnya tercekat, jantungnya meloncat saat pandangnya bercumbu dengan tubuh sang pedang. Perak bilahnya memantulkan mentari, lurus ramping seperti jarum jahit Dewi Izanami. Seekor naga meliuk di pangkalnya seperti sungai, cakar tajam dan gigi taring menyeringai. Hasebe merasakan ukiran itu dengan ujung jemari. Naga hitam Kurikara, makhluk suci yang mengikatkan apinya pada pedang milik Fudou Myouou sang dewa kebijaksanaan dan membantunya memberantas iblis-iblis pengundang nafsu. Ukiran yang dihindari oleh para seniman pedang, sebab dipercaya menghilangkan nafsu naluriah sang senjata untuk bertarung.

Hasebe terekeh kecil. Memang pedang yang sengaja dibuat untuknya.

"Namanya Ookurikara," Kakak mengabarkan, turut merabakan jarinya pada tato sang pedang. "Ini adalah tanda dari Hiromitsu- _sensei_ , pengingat bahwa beliaulah penempanya. Hiromitsu- _sensei_ tidak membubuhkan inskripsi nama."

Ada sedikit denting kecewa dalam kalimat Kakak. Inskripsi nama biasa diterakan pada pedang sebagai tanda kebanggaan artisannya—suatu cara agar khalayak dapat menjejak balik pada sang pencipta mahakarya. Pedang-pedang tanpa inskripsi, disebut juga _mumeitou_ , dianggap sebagai pedang kelas dua, tak cukup pantas untuk mengangkat nama pembuatnya maka sengaja dihapuskan dari silsilah keluarga. Hasebe mengusap lempeng pedangnya dengan sayang. Dapat dimengerti mengapa Hiromitsu- _sensei_ memilih menjadikan Ookurikara tak bermarga. Mungkin beliau enggan mengimbuhkan nama karena tahu pedang itu hanya akan menjadi milik Hasebe, bagian dari kaum yang tidak berlaga.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oniisama_ ," Hasebe tersenyum, menutup kembali pedangnya dengan kain. Pedang _nya_. Jantung Hasebe bergetar oleh kekuatan klaim itu. "Dia pedang yang gagah."

Sebelum Kakak pergi (kembali ke dunianya di balik pagar persemayaman Hasebe, dunia keras penuh pertumpahan darah di mana orang-orang seperti Hasebe tak punya sepijak tempat) ia mengecup kening sang adik dengan mesra. Hasebe memejamkan mata saat Kakak mengucapkan janjinya.

"Sampai bersua lagi, _Shinju no Fuji_ ,"ujarnya, selalu kata yang sama. Sampai bersua lagi—janji untuk kembali, janji untuk tetap hidup. Hasebe melepaskan kain pengikat rambutnya dan menyematkannya di gagang pedang Kakak.

Konon, anak laki-laki seperti dirinya adalah pembawa nasib buruk bagi keluarga, tapi benda-benda sandangan mereka adalah sumber keberuntungan.

* * *

 **Shinju no Fuji Monogatari**

an **archaic** **omegaverse** fanfiction by **psycheros**

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** and **Nitro+** all rights reserved

M **/** alpha/omega/alpha dynamic **/** dominance/submission

 **severe historical alteration** , appearances and mentions of real historical figures

 **intended tweaking of personalities to fit their roles in the universe**

 **warnings** will be **added** as the story progressed

cross-posted in **AO3** for the explicit version

* * *

Mereka memanggilnya _botai_ —secara harfiah berarti rahim—yaitu seseorang yang dapat mengandung.

Dalam hukum perkastaan, _botai_ berada di tangga kedua paling rendah, persis di atas para _kūkyo_ (mereka yang terlahir tanpa nafsu badaniah) dan di bawah _ryō_ (dapat berarti "dua sisi" atau "penuh" tergantung kanji mana yang kau pilih, tapi artinya sama saja. Para _ryō_ adalah mereka yang dapat menjalankan peran sebagai pemimpin dan terpimpin). Mereka semua dipimpin oleh kasta _ten no kishi_ , para raja dan ksatria, juga satu-satunya yang dianggap paling berhak untuk membuahi seorang _botai_ sebab peranakan mereka adalah yang paling dianugerahi para dewa.

Keluarga Kuroda, sebuah klan besar penguasa pesisir Fukuoka; telah bangga menghantarkan keturunan _ten no kishi_ laki-laki maupun perempuan selama lima generasi. Mereka adalah salah satu klan perang terkuat di sepanjang semenanjung, dengan pasukan ahli pedang mereka _Oni no Ude_ —Lengan-lengan Setan—yang tersohor karena pencapaiannya membabat satu kastil dalam satu malam. Dalam darah Kuroda mengalir jiwa-jiwa jenderal masa lalu, keagungan mereka menggentarkan musuh bahkan sebelum berperang.

Namun klan Kuroda menyimpan satu rahasia besar. Dalam garis keturunan mereka yang keenam, tak tersebut dalam silsilah putra-putra Dia Yang Bijaksana Nagamasa Kuroda, sesungguhnya telah terlahir seorang _botai_ laki-laki. Di tradisi lama, kaumnya adalah aib keluarga—seorang lelaki sejatinya ditakdirkan sebagai ksatria, maka jika ia datang ke dunia untuk mengandung, pastilah para dewa menghukumnya karena suatu dosa besar di masa lalu. Pada jaman dahulu, _botai_ laki-laki dikembalikan ke dalam tanah bahkan sebelum tali pusar terlepas dari tubuh mereka.

Dia Yang Bijaksana Nagamasa Kuroda pun hendak meneruskan tradisi leluhurnya, jika permaisuri tercintanya tidak membisikkan permohonan terakhirnya. Seorang _botai_ selalu terlahir dengan merenggut nyawa sang ibunda, melanjutkan baginya tugas mengandung calon-calon perwira hingga nanti usianya dicerabut mala dan masa; atau ditiupkan pada bayi _botai_ dalam rahimnya.

"Di dalam dirinya ada hamba," bisik sang permaisuri, istri kesayangan Nagamasa yang telah menganugerahinya seorang _ten no kishi_ tampan tujuh tahun silam. "Jagalah dia seperti Tuan menjaga hamba. Kelak—dan hamba menjanjikan ini sebagai seorang ibunda yang mengenal putranya lebih baik dari yang lain—anak ini, _botai_ kecil ini, akan memberikan pada nama Kuroda seorang legenda kenamaan sepanjang masa."

Dia Yang Bijaksana Nagamasa Kuroda membakar jenasah sang permaisuri dalam api unggun dari kayu harum lalu menghanyutkan abunya ke laut bersama seratus ekor sapi. Bayi laki-laki yang membunuhnya tetap hidup: Nagamasa membeli lima dayang _kūkyo_ terbaik, membangun sebuah persemayaman dikelilingi taman bunga dan sungai di tengah bentengnya yang kokoh, lalu menghibahkan bayi mungil itu ke tangan para pengasuhnya, mengunci mereka semua di sana.

Si bayi tumbuh menjadi pangeran _botai_ yang anggun. Pengajar-pengajarnya disumpah bisu sebelum meninggalkan kastil, tak sepatah pun kisah tentang _botai_ Kuroda merembes keluar dari tembok-tembok tebal kediaman mereka. Di dunia luar, satu-satunya _botai_ yang dikononkan adalah "istri" dari Tuan Muda Nihongou, seorang putri misterius yang terlindung dalam perisai suaminya. Puan yang begitu cantik dan dicinta, kata orang-orang, hingga Tuan Muda Nihongou tak lelah menghujaninya dengan hadiah.

Nihongou tak pernah meralat berkembangnya kisah-kisah. Biarlah adik kesayangannya, satu-satunya adik yang terlahir dari ibunda yang sama, menjadi rahasia antara dia dan taman bunga.

* * *

Hasebe memiliki rambut secokelat kayu tua dan mata seungu langit senja. Ayahanda dan saudara-saudaranya memanggilnya _Shinju no Fuji_ —Mutiara Wisteria—sebuah harta berharga dalam klan Kuroda, klan yang menjunjung bunga musim semi itu sebagai simbol mereka. Kecuali bahwa Hasebe bukanlah benar-benar "harta" bagi Ayahanda. Ia dipertahankan hanya sebagai jejak kehidupan Ibunda, diasuh dan dididik sebab Tuan Besar Nagamasa tidak mau mencoreng namanya sendiri dengan membesarkan _botai_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah kepergian sang permaisuri, Tuan Besar Nagamasa mempersunting dua orang selir. Masing-masing mengaruniainya seorang _ten no kishi_ laki-laki: Atsushi Si Mata Elang dari selir pertama; dan Hakata, bocah berambut pirang bermata biru yang dihantarkan oleh rahim seorang _botai_ dari tanah asing. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka mampu menghalau rasa sepi yang menjalari sang _daimyo_ , maka dilepaslah keduanya dari kastil Kuroda, dibekali tiga peti sutera dan emas permata, kereta kencana mereka ditarik oleh kuda-kuda seputih awan. Sesuai hukum patriarkal, Atsushi dan Hakata menjadi hak Nagamasa.

"Hasebe, kudengar kemarin _Oniisama_ singgah kemari?" Atsushi bertanya kepadanya suatu siang—tiga hari setelah kunjungan Kakak. Adik pertamanya itu telah menginjak usia dua belas dan lekuk tulang wajahnya mulai terbentuk, lemak bayi di pipinya mulai menyusut digantikan rahang mengotak, mempertegas tajam matanya. Ia adalah pemain parang terbaik di perguruannya, pemimpin sebuah regu samurai muda yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan, tapi dalam dirinya ia masih tetap kanak-kanak. Pada hari-hari perayaan ia pulang ke kediaman mereka dan menghabiskan waktunya di persemayaman Hasebe, berbaring di pangkuannya seperti bayi minta dimanja.

"Benar sekali, _Otōtosama_ ," Hasebe membelai rambut hitamnya yang kasar, diikat sekenanya dengan tali rami. Betapa kehidupan _ten no kishi_ begitu keras—mereka dipersiapkan menjadi bidak-bidak dalam perang berkepanjangan melalui gemblengan berat, amat bertolak belakang dengan hari-hari Hasebe yang damai, nyaris tak lekang waktu. "Beliau singgah setelah perjalanan jauh, tetapi hanya sejenak saja. Senja itu, _Oniisama_ dan pasukannya kembali bergerak ke Selatan."

" _Oniisama_ tidak menegokku," ada rajukan samar dalam suaranya, "tidakkah dia rindu juga padaku?"

Tawa kecil merinai dari bibir Hasebe yang tabu untuk terlalu lebar terbuka. "Pasti, _Otōtosama_. Namun sebagai seorang ksatria, beliau tak dapat menjawab semua rasa rindu."

Hasebe pun telah lama terasing, kakak dan adik-adiknya lama tak menjenguk. Hakata kecilnya tak pernah terdengar lagi semenjak dikirim ke perguruan di Edo—hanya dari Atsushi ia tahu bahwa si bungsu tidak masuk ke perguruan yang sama dengannya, sebab bakat Hakata adalah berstrategi dan bukan berkelahi. Konon, ia dididik oleh para mantan jenderal untuk membuat siasat-siasat perang dan Hakata termasuk yang paling unggul. Betapa Hasebe bangga, tapi merindu pula hatinya. Perguruan Hakata tidak mengizinkannya pulang atau menulis surat.

Atsushi mengelus sulam timbul rusa-rusa emas di kimono Hasebe, matanya terpejam erat menikmati limpahan kasih sayang yang begitu jarang ia dapatkan. "Jika sedang di sini aku berharap waktu berhenti selamanya," katanya, mendengarkan desir pepohonan bersenggama dengan angin dan gericik air melusut dari pancuran bambu. "Di sini sangat tenang, Hasebe. Betapa indah jika segalanya sedamai ini di luar sana."

Perang antar klan yang berkecamuk selama satu dasawarsa terakhir telah membuat dunia di luar tembok benteng bagai neraka. Persemayaman Hasebe adalah sebuah firdaus—sebuah mata air suci yang tersembunyi di balik terjal gunung—tapi di luar orang-orang mati kelaparan lalu disantap oleh mereka yang hidup untuk menyambung nyawa. Bagi Hasebe airmata dan penderitaan hanyalah sebuah cerita, sajak-sajak tragis yang merenyuh hati namun tak pernah nyata. Atsushi melihat dunia sebagaimana ia semestinya dan ada rasa iri kecil bercokol dalam hatinya pada sang kakak _botai_ yang buta tentang kehidupan.

"Suatu hari nanti segalanya akan berakhir," Hasebe menawarkan penghiburan, pergelangan tangannya yang dibaluri minyak sulingan kembang menggelitik hidung Atushi seperti sentuhan bulu. "Kelak para dewa akan menghukum mereka yang serakah dan mengembalikan kita semua dalam kedamaian sejati."

Bukan kedamaian palsu yang hanya beku dalam sangkarnya, tapi kedamaian milik semua orang. Atsushi terdiam, tak tega mematahkan hati sang kakak dengan kenyataan bahwa keluarga mereka adalah salah satu yang paling serakah, dan jika dewa memutuskan untuk mengganjar manusia, keluarga Kuroda adalah bagian dari mereka yang akan tumpur tanpa sisa.

* * *

Hasebe membunuh waktunya yang panjang dengan membaca.

Kadang ia juga bermusik, kadang ia juga menyulam. Burung-burung yang menghuni ranting-ranting sakura menjadi objek karyanya, abadi dalam keliman kain bertahta benang kaya warna. Di suatu masa ia pernah menyulam begitu banyak kantung azimat untuk Ayahanda dan saudara-saudaranya, mengisinya dengan potongan rambut (orang bijak mengajarkan bahwa rambut _botai_ meluluhkan hati Bishamon sang dewa perang, pertanda bahwa _ten no kishi_ yang berlaga masih memiliki seorang yang harus dilindungi di rumah, dan karenanya sang dewa akan membiarkannya tetap hidup). Namun kini mereka begitu jarang datang hingga kain-kain indah itu hanya menumpuk di almari, bisikan doanya memudar dalam sunyi. Lama Hasebe meninggalkan jarum dan kainnya, hingga Kakak menghadiahinya sebuah pedang.

Kini sang _Shinju no Fuji_ menjawat kesenangan baru. Setiap pagi saat matahari masih jinak, ia akan berjalan-jalan ke tamannya ditemani dua orang dayang; pedang kesayangannya aman dalam pelukan seperti bayi merah dalam naungan sang ibu. Di bawah pohon dedalu yang meliuk rindang ia duduk bersama taburan kupu-kupu, pedang berulir naga tergeletak di pangku. Hasebe akan membersihkan bilahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga ia terus mengkilat, mengalahkan air yang diterpa cahaya siang.

Kemudian, ketika dipastikannya pedang itu telah suci dari debu, Hasebe akan mengambil sejumput kain dan mulai menyulam dengan benang-benang emas. Rumpun _hakone_ dan singa jantan hidup bersisian dalam lincah jemarnya, bangau dan gunung merajut kisah hidup bersama di atas panggung sutera. Kain-kain itu kemudian diselimutkannya pada Ookurikara, seperti anak perempuan yang asyik dengan permainan mengganti sandang boneka.

Hasebe tidak diizinkan menghunus pedang. Tangannya yang santun diciptakan untuk berdoa dan menyayang, mendekap dan menekat. Pedang di tangannya tidak akan mengenal kata perang, ia dicinta dan dicumbu seperti putra kesayangan.

"Ookurikara, dengarlah. Serangga _higurashi_ mulai bernyanyi," Hasebe bercerita, karena hatinya pedih dirundung sepi yang tertahan; bibirnya haus untuk bicara pada siapa pun yang rela mendengarkan sebagai teman (para dayang _kūkyo_ tidak memiliki hak untuk bercengkerama dengannya kecuali untuk melayani). "Kamu tahu? Itu artinya sebentar lagi musim panas akan datang."

Tentu saja batang pedang tak berlidah, kata-katanya hanya disahut semilir udara. Di kejauhan, sayup-sayup hingga Hasebe dapat berpura-pura itu hanya ilusi, terdengar ramai teriakan dan dentingan golok beserta parang—para prajurit yang tengah ditempa untuk membela tanah tuan mereka.

Pun Hasebe dapat berpura-pura bahwa Ookurikara menjawabnya. Dongeng-dongeng masa lama yang terpatri dalam gulungan banyak bercerita tentang samurai tak bertuan dan _katana_ -nya yang berjiwa. "Semenjak bara api penempaan menyusut dari besi mereka, Dewa Penghidup Pedang Futsunushi meniupkan kepada para senjata sebuah nyawa. Nyawa ini, tak berdaging seperti manusia tetapi sama hidupnya, memiliki mata dan telinga. Ia mendengar dan melihat, membenci dan menyayang. Ia dapat tumbuh sebagai kekasih setia maupun musuh yang menghabisi sang ksatria."

Dalam benak Hasebe, Ookurikara selalu duduk di sampingnya. Turut mendengarkan kicauan burung, juga belajar mendoakan Ayahanda, Kakak, Atsushi, dan Hakata. Mungkin ia pun ingin tahu cerita tentang dunia, maka setiap malam menjelang tidur, pedang naga di samping tempat tidur, Hasebe mendongeng tentang segala yang diketahuinya. Ia tidak paham tentang perang di sekitarnya tapi ia hafal tentang negeri-negeri lain di seberang samudera, tentang orang-orang berambut dan mata terang seperti adik bungsunya yang menulis banyak sajak penggetar dada.

"Kelak akan tiba waktu di mana dunia akan bersatu," pungkas Hasebe, "di mana luasnya lautan bukan lagi rintangan, dan orang-orang bercampur tanpa perbedaan. Kau, Ookurikara, kuharap tetap hidup hingga masa itu tiba."

Mungkin di masa depan nanti tak ada pula kasta-kasta. Mungkin di masa depan nanti, seorang _botai_ diizinkan tinggal satu atap bersama saudara-saudara _ten no kishi-_ nya, dan ketika bahaya mengancam keluarga, ia pun diperkenankan maju ke garis depan.

* * *

Ookurikara telah dihina tiga kali.

Pertama adalah ketika artisannya menolak menatah inskripsi pada tubuhnya. Itu adalah tanda penolakan terbesar, pernyataan tak terbantah bahwa ia tidak diinginkan. Sekali ia diserahkan pada dunia luar ia akan menghilang—tak seorang pun akan mampu menapaktilasi rumah kelahirannya dan artisannya pun akan selamat dari penghinaan karena telah menciptakan sebuah pedang cacat. Pada bilah bawah Ookurikara terdapat garis pecahan panjang, suatu kesalahan fatal yang terjadi dalam tungku. Hiromitsu adalah pengrajin pedang legendaris yang tak pernah gagal mencipta karya, maka kegagalan Ookurikara adalah aib baginya.

Kedua adalah ketika artisannya menjual Ookurikara dengan cara menipu. Datanglah kepada pengrajinnya seorang ksatria lalai yang terlalu dibutakan oleh nama besar Hiromitsu, nalurinya dipalingkan dari kejahatan dan sang penempa pedang memanfaatkan kekhilafannya. Dikikirnya seekor naga pada lajur pecahan Ookurikara (saat itu ia masihlah pedang tanpa nama) lalu diserahkannya pedang itu dengan busung bangga penuh pura-pura.

"Namanya Ookurikara. Sebuah pedang istimewa, Tuanku, sebab ia bukanlah pembunuh melainkan jimat pelindung. Naga Kurikara ini telah mengikat segala nafsu bertempurnya, tapi pedang tetaplah pedang. Ia akan menjaga tuannya, meskipun sang tuan menjauhkan diri dari pergolakan."

Ksatria itu menukar dua kantung emas untuk Ookurikara yang merasa amat dilecehkan. Sedemikian tak berharganyakah ia, hingga pengrajinnya harus membual untuk menjualnya? Dan naga di tubuhnya itu! Mengikat seluruh hasrat perjuangannya, segala yang menjadikan pedang adalah pedang, dan kini ia tak berbeda dari sekantung serutan kayu dari kuil suci, sekedar jimat atau dekorasi.

Ookurikara mengira harga dirinya tak mungkin diinjak lebih nista lagi, tetapi para dewa rupanya masih betah menjadikannya lelucon untuk ditertawai. Pemiliknya adalah seorang _botai_. Bukan seorang ksatria tetapi seorang _botai_ laki-laki, kaum yang bahkan tidak disahkan untuk menyentuh sebuah belati. Ookurikara merasa ditampar dan dikencingi, tapi sekencang apa pun ia berteriak tak akan dapat ia mengubah takdirnya sendiri.

Kini ia tak ubahnya sebuah boneka di tangan seorang anak perempuan. Di pagi hari sang _botai_ akan terbangun kemudian tersenyum padanya, mengelusnya dan mengucap selamat pagi seakan ia adalah seekor kucing peliharaan. Lalu ia akan dibawa ke taman, besinya yang masih tajam diusap begitu perhatian, sarungnya digosok hingga licin kemudian dibuntal dalam sutera-sutera bersulam.

 _Botai_ itu akan bercerita kepadanya sepanjang hari seolah mengira Ookurikara sudi mendengarkan. Kisah-kisahnya terasa begitu jauh dan penuh mimpi, sesuai dengan karakter _botai_ peranakan jenderal perang yang tak mengenal nestapa. Ookurikara duduk bersila di sampingnya ( _botai_ tak pernah duduk dengan cara lain kecuali _seiza_ —duduk bersimpuh dengan ujung kaki saling menindih—meskipun ia duduk di atas rumput), mendecih dan mendenguskan ejek pada setiap kata-kata pemiliknya.

"Di malam musim panas, taman ini akan menyala oleh kunang-kunang," desahnya lembut, "mereka berpendar dan meredup bersamaan seperti sejuta penari, cahaya kehijauan mereka menyihir malam menjadi siang. Nanti, Ookurikara, aku akan mengajakmu menyaksikannya."

"Aku tak butuh," culas sang pedang, tapi tentu saja _botai_ itu tak mendengar.

* * *

Mitsutada sangat menghormati Ayahanda, tapi jika beliau telah mulai bertutur tentang prajurit dan siasat perang, terlebih jika peta saktinya turut dikeluarkan; kadang _ten no kishi_ muda itu berharap Ayahandanya ditulup panah beracun dan tertidur selama tiga malam. Atau lebih baik lagi— _dialah_ yang ditulup musuh, sehingga punya alasan bermartabat untuk terlelap alih-alih menyimak obsesi Ayahanda yang tak lekang waktu.

"Pasukan Oda berhasil merebut satu lagi wilayah kita," ungkap Ayahanda, suaranya yang dalam seperti gerungan macan tak mampu mengguncang mata Mitsutada menjadi lebih terbuka. Malam tentu telah larut, jengkerik dan katak ramai menggantikan suara para prajurit yang semula menghuru-hara. Bumi perkemahan kini sunyi, hanya gumam-gumam redup para penjaga malam menembus tebalnya kain tenda. Ini malam kelima ia tak diizinkan melepas penat—pagi bertarung malam berunding dalam rapat—dan sungguh, ia tak mengerti bagaimana para petinggi lain semua nampak masih sehat. Bahkan Tsurumaru, abangnya yang lebih tua sembilan tahun, menjelajah peta dengan matanya yang masih besar seperti burung bulbul.

"...menurutmu, Shokudaikiri?"

Mitsutada tersentak. Tsurumaru mengerlingnya dengan senyum pudar di ujung bibir tapi bola matanya terpingkal oleh tawa. Seorang panglima di sisi kirinya mendengus penuh tegur. Mitsutada membatukkan deham, berusaha menahan pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

"Menurut hamba..." Matanya menjelalat nanar mencari titik kekalahan terbaru mereka dalam peta. Dengan amat berahasia Tsurumaru memberi tanda, menyentil sekilas sebuah balok mungil berbentuk rumah di atas lukisan pegunungan karang. Mitsutada mengerlingkan terima kasih. "Menurut hamba itu bukan kehilangan besar, Ayahanda."

Desus-desus terkejut dan gerisik pakaian saling bergesek menandakan bahwa jawaban itu bukanlah pilihan tepat. Mitsutada tak pernah berani bertatap pandang dengan Ayahanda, tapi ia dapat menebak betapa raut muka beliau berubah naik pitam.

"Bukan kehilangan besar," ulang beliau, ular menyocos berbahaya dari setiap kata. "Mengapa begitu, Shokudaikiri?"

Berharap abangnya tidak sedang menjahilinya lagi dengan menunjukkan titik yang salah, Mitsutada menjebikkan jawaban pertamanya. "Karena daerah itu hanyalah sebuah desa di antara gunung karang, Ayahanda. Mereka tidak menghasilkan padi atau ternak. Tidak berpengaruh pada kekuatan kita."

Kali ini seseorang jelas-jelas mendengus tertawa, meski cepat-cepat disamarkannya menjadi bersin hebat. Mitsutada menelan ludah. Ayahanda tidak mengujar, mungkin terlalu terkesiap dengan kebodohannya.

Munechika- _sensei_ , salah satu panglima pasukan berkuda mereka; akhirnya bermurah hati mengangkat kata. "Kurokage- _san_ ," derainya, dan Mitsutada kembali diingatkan mengapa ia sangat menghormati panglima itu daripada yang lain. Munechika- _sensei_ memanggilnya dengan nama julukan yang diampunya semenjak menjadi panglima muda, _Kurokage—_ Bayangan Hitam—bukannya Shokudaikiri atau Shokkun, nama kanak-kanaknya. Panglima dan petinggi lain masih mengganggapnya bocah bau kencur, tapi Munechika- _sensei_ memperlakukannya dengan nyaris setara.

"Kurokage- _san_ , mungkin Anda belum mahfum—dan itu wajar, mengingat Anda masih muda—bahwa desa yang ditaklukkan ini adalah pos terbaik bagi pemanah kita untuk pertempuran jarak jauh." Munechika- _sensei_ tersenyum tulus seakan berniat meringankan rasa malu yang sekonyong-konyong menubruk Mitsutada. "Desa itu memang tidak subur, tetapi dia adalah salah satu markas terpenting kita. Kehilangannya berarti kehilangan titik penjagaan di perbatasan barat."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Munechika- _dono_. Walaupun seharusnya putraku sudah mengetahui wilayahnya sendiri, mengingat tanah inilah yang harus diperjuangkannya sampai mati." Sengat-sengat lebah menghujam jantung Mitsutada, menebar racun mereka hingga tubuhnya membeku. Ia bersujud memohon ampun.

"Ampuni kekhilafan hamba, Ayahanda," gumamnya, rasanya ingin mati daripada menanggung malu.

Ayahanda seakan tidak mendengarnya. Alih-alih beliau melanjutkan percakapan dengan para petinggi, membiarkan Mitsutada membungkuk dalam posisinya sebagai pelajaran.

* * *

Pagi telah merekah ketika akhirnya Jenderal Besar Date mempersilahkan sekutu beliau kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Mitsutada menguap dengan mulut tertutup hingga matanya berair, setelah agak jauh dari tenda ia mengizinkan diri meregangkan otot sambil menghela napas keras-keras. Tulangnya berkeretak, hasil membungkuk semalaman.

"Celaka benar kau semalam, Shokkun," komentar abangnya, terkekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia menjajari sang adik dan keduanya berjalan bersisian ke arah sungai, berniat membasuh muka. "' _Bukan kehilangan besar_ '! Beruntung Ayahanda tidak seedan Oda Nobunaga. Kalau kau anak _Ofu-sama_ , mungkin sudah dipenggalnya kepalamu di tempat."

Mitsutada menepiskan tangan, menghalau celetuk ngawur sang abang. "Ck! Aku tidak sesembrono itu sesungguhnya. Ini hanya karena lelah." Petinggi-petinggi lain yang masih dapat berkonsentrasi mungkin bukan manusia. Mungkin mereka telah menjual jiwa pada setan untuk mendapatkan kebugaran abadi.

"Atau mungkin kau tidak terlalu tertarik pada drama perebutan kekuasaan ini. Ah, ayolah Shokkun. Aku ini abangmu, apalah yang aku tidak tahu," Tsurumaru tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya. Mitsutada mendesis menyuruhnya diam, matanya mencerling ke mana-mana, khawatir dicuri dengar. Abangnya memang tak mengenal istilah berbisik.

"Tidak akan ada yang dengar, Shokkun," Tsurumaru melambai tak peduli, "Kalaupun ada, hanya prajurit kelas bawah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Satu butir beras bisa menjomplangkan timbangan," Mitsutada bergumam. Tsurumaru mendengus tertawa.

"Nah, dengar dirimu. Kau sudah mirip Ayahanda saja! Turut serta dalam rapat-rapat beliau telah membentuk karaktermu, hm? Hei, ' _anak bungsu tak berguna_ '?" Tsurumaru mengguraukan julukan yang biasa digunakan oleh Ayahanda. Mitsutada hanya tersenyum kecut.

Mereka tiba di tubuh sungai yang telah dibendung untuk keperluan perkemahan prajurit. Telah ada beberapa samurai muda, mereka membungkuk hormat saat kedua Tuan Muda itu lewat. Mitsutada menegakkan kepala, berusaha nampak berwibawa, tapi Tsurumaru dengan santainya menyapa dan bergurau seakan mereka karibnya saja.

Mereka memilih tempat melingkar di balik bebatuan, melepaskan sandang lalu berendam sejenak. Tak ada yang dapat menghalau kantuk selain air sedingin lelehan salju. Mitsutada menenggelamkan wajah berkali-kali. Setelah ini mereka akan berangkat ekspedisi lagi, perlu dingin ekstra baginya untuk tetap bangun di atas kuda.

"Kapan perjalanan ini akan berakhir?" Keluhnya sia-sia, menyandarkan punggung ke sebuah batu licin dan menengadah ke langit yang mulai biru. Rambut hitamnya tersingkap, menampakkan pada awan separuh wajahnya yang lonyot oleh luka bakar, satu lubang mata tak berisi. "Tidakkah para petinggi juga lelah, mengecap kekalahan terus-menerus?" Tidak adakah mereka berpiir, betapa konyolnya berperang melawan saudara-saudaramu sendiri, mereka yang adalah sesama gembala Yawata no Kami?

"Itulah seni berperang, Shokkun," Tsurumaru membijak, menggosok kulit putih tajinnya dengan batu besut. "Semakin kau kalah semakin kau penasaran, semakin dipukul semakin kau yakin bahwa _di kali selanjutnya_ kau akan keluar sebagai pemenang."

"Hnn..." Shokkun memejamkan mata, merasakan terik matahari menyengat kulitnya. Membayangkan bahwa kelak ia akan menua dan memegang prinsip kolot yang sama yang membuatnya patah arang, tak yakin lagi ingin menjadi ahli pedang.

"Lagipula, tampaknya sebentar lagi situasi akan berbalik."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Ayahanda, selalu."

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini benar. Dengar..." Tsurumaru membuat isyarat agar sang adik mendekat dengan tangannya. Mitsutada melirik malas-malasan (delapan belas tahun hidup dalam asuhannya telah memberi Mitsutada pelajaran bahwa Tsurumaru senang bercanda pada saat tidak tepat) tapi muka sang abang kali ini serius. Mitsutada berpikir, dikerjai pun tak ada ruginya. Siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan penat. Ia mendekat lalu mencondongkan telinga ke dekat bibir abangnya.

"...Kita sudah mendapat bocoran tentang peta kastil Kuroda," kalimat itu ditelisipkan begitu pelan, bibirnya nyaris tak bergerak. Mitsutada harus berpikir sejenak untuk menangkap maksudnya, lalu ketika ia paham matanya membelalak.

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Desisnya terperanjat, sementara mata kedua bersaudara itu mengawas ke mana-mana, siapa tahu ada mata-mata.

" _Tikus_ yang kita lempar ke dalam telah membawa keluar biji jagungnya," Tsurumaru mengujar, "tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Ayahanda dan yang lain dapat _memasak_ sesuatu dari hasil itu."

Burung elang melingkar-lingkar jauh di atas pucuk pepohonan, menunggu kelinci yang lengah keluar dari lubang. Mitsutada terhenyak, jantungnya menggempor dalam rusuk. Peta kastil Kuroda. Salah satu benteng pertahanan terbesar dalam jaringan aliansi Oda; gapura penjaga semenanjung Fukuoka. Salah satu putra Kuroda, Panglima Nihongou, adalah _ten no kishi_ yang ditakuti dengan pasukan seratus kuda hitamnya. Benteng mereka tak tertembus, dibangun dari batu-batu keras yang konon menangkal tembakan katapel dan ribuan jebakan bagi siapa pun yang semena melongok tanpa izin. Perancangnya, seorang _kūkyo_ yang dipancung usai menyelesaikan tugas, membuat kastil itu seperti labirin; hanya mereka yang tahu yang dapat keluar dari liukan jalannya hidup-hidup. Di dalamnya ribuan prajurit dilatih untuk memperkuat legiun Oda, harta-harta keluarga Kuroda menggunung dalam bilik-bilik rahasia.

Kastil Kuroda adalah sarang semut merah, dan menaklukkannya berarti menaklukkan rantai pertahanan Oda sebelah Barat.

"Tapi—agaimana bisa? _Tikus_ yang mana? Yakinkah Ayahanda ia dapat dipercaya? Bagaimana jika itu jebakan?"

Tentunya, _tentunya_ Jenderal Besar Kuroda tidak akan khilaf seburuk itu?

" _Masakan_ apa yang sedang ditanak Ayahanda dan para petinggi?"

Sekonyong-konyong Mitsutada menyesal tidak menyimak pertemuan-pertemuan itu lebih jauh. Mungkin mereka pernah membahasnya suatu hari. Bagaimana lagi Tsurumaru bisa tahu? Ayahanda jarang mempercayakan rahasia hanya epada kedua putranya yang masih muda.

Namun Tsurumaru menilai pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu belum patut dijawab. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Hn, kurasa sudah cukup," ujarnya, bangkit dengan air menderas dari tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan dikenakannya lapisan-lapisan baju, dari kain halus hingga zirahnya yang bersimbol burung bangau. Ia mengedikkan kepala pertama pada sang adik kemudian pada baju zirahnya yang selegam malam. "Ayo. Pasukan sudah menunggu."

Mitsutada mendesah berat, tapi toh mengikuti teladan abangnya. Bayang-bayang tentang rencana penyerbuan Kastil Kuroda sedikit menghiburnya, menjanjikan kemenangan pertama semenjak turut terjun dalam medan laga. Jika kejayaan itu sungguh berhasil tergenggam di tangannya, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah tidur sampai siang.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **catatan kaki**

 _Sengoku Jidai_ (1467-1603): suatu periode dalam sejarah Jepang di mana terjadi konflik militer konstan antar para _daimyo_ (penguasa daerah). Periode ini berakhir dengan bangkitnya Keshogunan Tokugawa (Jaman Edo) yang menyatukan seluruh kekuatan politik Jepang.

Oda Nobunaga (1534-1582) salah satu jenderal perang terbesar dalam _Sengoku Jidai_ yang berhasil menaklukkan sepertiga daerah Jepang sebelum tewas dalam kudeta yang dikenal sebagai Insiden **Honnō-ji (** **Honnō-ji** **no Hen). Ia digantikan oleh tangan kanannya, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, kemudian Tokugawa Ieyasu, yang mendirikan Keshogunan Tokugawa. Oda Nobunaga adalah pemilik pedang Heshikiri Hasebe, sebelum menghibahkannya pada Kuroda Kanbei, salah satu penasehatnya, sebagai permohonan maaf atas fitnah mata-mata yang ditujukan pada Kanbei dan nyaris menyebabkan putranya, Nagamasa, dihukum mati.**

Kuroda Nagamasa (1568-1623): putra sulung Kuroda Kanbei. Pada masa kanak-kanak pernah diculik oleh kaki tangan Oda Nobunaga, karena ayahnya dituduh sebagai pengkhianat klan Oda. Sebagai tanda permohonan maaf, Oda Nobunaga memberikan Heshikiri Hasebe, salah satu pedang terbaiknya. Nagamasa dan ayahnya tetap menjadi pengikut Oda hingga, kemudian pada Toyotomi dan Tokugawa. Daerah kekuasaan klan Kuroda adalah Fukuoka, di mana kastil batu mereka dibangun.

Date Masamune (1567-1636): seorang samurai dan ahli taktik dari periode Auchi-Momoyama hingga awal Keshogunan Tokugawa. Ia lahir dan memerintah di Kastil Yonegawa (Prefektur Yamagata). Date Masamune adalah pemilik ketiga _dategumi_ , yaitu Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, dan Ookurikara.

 **dalam sejarah asli, Date Masamune nyaris tidak memiliki hubungan dengan klan Oda maupun Klan Kuroda.**


End file.
